


Death is Never Kind

by Shisuca



Series: Fictober18 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shisuca/pseuds/Shisuca
Summary: Fictober18 day 17prompt: "I’ll tell you but you’re not going to like it"another short Storie about my OC's and how they meet one of there many children.





	Death is Never Kind

“This mouth just keeps getting better.”

Éclair grumbled while cleaning the blood off her blades. Observing the rest of her pack for any wounds, she noticed that Abdoul was off to the side looking green.

 

“Hey, you ok wolf,” she asked with concerned

 

“I’ll tell you, but you’re not going to like it,” he said with a grimes

 

“I don’t like a lot of things, so this should be fine.”

 

Éclair said as she followed him towards the basement of the Wearhouse they were in.

As they made their way down the steps, éclair started to smell a foul scent. She had a bad feeling about what she was going to see.

 

This would have been one of the times where she wished she was wrong. The basement looked like concertation camp, though with dead bodies in the bunks instead of living people.

 

“are there any survivor’s,” she said in a hush

Abdoul nodded his head

 

“one though he won’t let me near him.”

He said as they walked down the main corridor, at the end, there was a boy about seven years in age hugging one of the corpses.

 

“this is how I found him”

 éclair nodded before telling him

 

“you go back up and get everyone back to the house, I’ll be along shortly.”

He tipped his head in responses before walking back the way they had come.

 

Éclair kneeled down so that she was eye line with the boy, before reaching out her hand. That’s all she did, she didn’t say a word only looked at him. If he decided to take her hand, he would go to her house. If he didn’t, well that was up to him.

 

Slowly he reached for her hand before he grasped it, he lifted his head up and asked

“Why”

Éclair looked him in the eye and said

“Death is never kind, especially with the children he takes from.”

 

After a few seconds, the boy crashed in too her arms, sobbing.

 

~

By the time she got home, he was asleep.

 

Adboul and Julia were standing on the porch as she walked up the laneway. All Éclair said as she passed them was

“His name is Zagan.”


End file.
